


Love in a different language

by Alex456w



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel speaks Spanish, Dean cannot speak spanish, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Summer Romance, Teaching, Teenagers, sam winchester speaks spanish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex456w/pseuds/Alex456w
Summary: Despite being american, Castiel grew up in Mexico, spanish is the only language he knows and Dean is very well aware of that. But he doesn't care, because after only three months, he's now certain Castiel is the love of his life, and now he has to confess that to him, in a way that he understands, even if it means begging his little brother Sam to teach him spanish.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic includes diffrent sentences and conversation in spanish, but no worries, the letters in bold are the translation of that so you don't have to race to google translate if you don't understand it hehe :D

Castiel Henderson, a typical sounding name, or typical sounding last name in any case, if you'd heard it anywhere you'd just assume it was american, one would except an english speaking teen after listening to a last name like that. And yet, things were the complete opposite, Cas may have been born american but his family moved to Mexico less than a month after his birth, job opportunities, according to Cas' father. 

They recently came back a few months ago, that's when Dean Winchester met Castiel, they were new neighbours. Dean doesn't forget that day, it was the first time someone laughed at him for his  _accent_ , he remebered their not-so-normal conversation, and how could he forget it, it was so awkward, yet tender in a way.

Summer was just beginning and Dean was completely ready to embrace it all, he had plans to go out everyday of the week, even if it were just for a walk at the park, there wasn't going to be a sinlge day he'd be found stuck in his room. His brother Sam, had the complete opposite of plans, he wanted to stay in and watch marathons all summer, Dean thought his taste in shows were stupid and dorky, F.r.i.e.n.d.s, Seinfield, Buffy, man they were lame to him, but no matter he was gonna make sure his little brother didn't become a loser.

"Dean, I don't want to go out today, I'm on season 6 of F.r.i.e.n.d.s, you know, this is where things between Monica and Chandler start getting serious!" Sam exclaimed as his brother dragged him across the hall.

"Do you even listen to yourself? Who the hell cares about Moncia and Chance or whatever."

"Chandler! And I'll have you know, during it's course, all of America was at their feet when it came to their relationship."

"Blah blah blah, that's all I'm hearing. Listen little bro, I'm not saying you can't see all 10 season of that dumb show, do it, just take a break every now and then, c'mon, let's go skating at the park."

Dean stopped midway to the door, hoping to get a yes from his brother, eventually, Sam simply sighed, "Alright, let's go, but just for a while."

"Yes!" Dean cheered.

 They were getting ready, Dean was already out the door when he stopped in his tracks.

"What's wrong," Sam asked, "weren't you super eager for us to go?"

Dean pointed across the street, "Look, we got new neighbours."

"Oh cool," Sam answered, "think they got any kids?"

"Don't know, maybe we should go say hi." Dean said.

"Well, okay, but don't be too flustered if they like me more than you."

"As if that were to happen, race ya." And with that, Dean took off running, Sammy followed back.

They arrived at the front door of the house, it was the Jefferson's old home, they had moved out about six months ago, they were pretty good neighbours, but Dean always thought they were wierd. One cool thing about them was that their house had a pool and whenever they had pool parties, they would invite Dean's family over.

From the looks of it, this family seemed pretty normal, nothing out of the ordinary, that was until that blue eyed teen came out of the front door. Dean couldn't take his eyes off him, he was... curious, not ripped but with some muscle, and he seemed sort of dorky but cool in a wierd way.

"Hola que tal!" The blue eyed boy said.

Dean was suddenly pulled out from his trance, in a split second he was confronted by this dude who was speaking an alien language or something, he looks american, why is he speaking something else?

"What?" Dean asked.

Sam simply sighed, "He said  _hi,_ you uncultured swine."

"Wait, he called me that?"

Sam simply rolled his eyes, and directed his attention at their new neighbour, "Hola mucho gusto, yo soy Sam, este es mi hermano Dean."  **(Hi, it's a pleasure, I'm Sam, this is my brother Dean)**

"Hola Sam y Dean, yo me llamo Castiel."  **(Hi Sam and Dean, my name is Castiel.)**

"Es un gusto, dime de donde eres, Castiel."  **(It's a pleasure, tell me, where you from, Castiel)**

"Pues, soy de aquí, Estados Unidos, pero he vivido toda mi vida en Baja California, en Mexico." **(Well, I'm from here in the U.S, but I've lived my whole life in Baja California, Mexico.)**   

"Wow, eso es asombroso, y hasta ahora que opinas de nuestro país?"  **(Wow, that's amazing, and what do you think of our country so far?)**

"Me encanta! Hay gran variedad de personas, mucha diversidad, mucha aceptación, y cuando entramos al país conocí...."  **(I love it! There's great variety of people, lots of diversity, lots of acceptance, when we entered the country I met...)**

Dean simply stared at them for like 5 minutes, he had no freaking clue what they were saying, for all he knew, Sam could be talking shit about him, so he decided to interrupt.

"Yeah yeah enough with the  _hola amigos_ and  _burritos!_ Wanna go skating?"

"Mi hermano Dean dice ¿que si gustas venir con nosotros a patinar al parque?"  **(My brother Dean asks if you wanna come skating with us at the park?)**

"Oh me encantaría, pero ahorita estamos desempacando, será otro día."  **(Oh I'd love to, but we're unpacking right now, another day.)**

"Bueno, Castiel nosotros..."  **(Well Castiel we...)**

"Cas, solo díganme Cas, así me llaman mis amigos." He smiled.  **(Cas, just call me Cas, that's what my friends call me)**

"Bueno, Cas, ha sido un placer conocerte, esperamos pronto puedas salir con nosotros, que tengas linda tarde."  **(Well, Cas, it's been a pleasure meeting you, we hope you can soon hang out with us, have a nice afternoon.)**

"Well um, _adiós amigo_!" Dean said.

"Hasta luego Dean, me encanto conocerte, por cierto, tu acento es algo gracioso..." He stared for a moment, then realizing he had been staring at Dean for so long, "oh, y a ti también Sam, que tengan buen día."  **(See you later, Dean, I loved meeting you, by the way, your accent's kinda funny... oh, and you too Sam, have a good day.)** With that Cas shut the door.

Sam gave Dean a funny look.

"What's the matter with you?" Dean asked.

"He said he  _loved_ meeting you... and if I recall, you simply stared at him when you first set your eyes on him..."

"What, are you insane, man? Of course he loved meeting me, everyone does, I'm a joy to be around!"

"Yeah, sure you are."

"Shut up, the only person who's thrilled to meet you is your Netflix account."

"Which reminds me, I have another season of F.r.i.e.n.d.s to watch." Sam left off running.

Dean could've chased his little brother down, but he thought about what Sam had said, about Cas loving meeting him, he wouldn't admit it, but it made him blush, he headed off running after his little bro.

 

 

That was three months ago, and school is just around the corner, after that fun summer of the three of them together, Dean is determined to let Cas know his feelings, and what better way than with a letter, but not any normal letter, a letter written in Castiel's language, spanish.

He knew that this would't be possible with only the help of google translate, he needed the help of someone else, dare he say it, he needed the help of his little brother.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean had to find a strategic way to ask for Sam's help, he couldn't come off as desperate, if he did, that little weasel would never shut up. But even though he hated to admit it, Sam was simply the smartest, what other kid learns perfect spanish just by watching mexican soap operas? If Sam was smart enough to do  _that,_ then he was surely capable of teaching Dean how to declare his love to Cas in spanish.

He wasn't gonna let all the burden on Sam, Dean had already begun writing down exactly what he wanted to say to Castiel, in the beginning he thought that a letter would've been okay, but it just wouldn't be the same, Cas really meant a lot to Dean, and he deserved the best, and if there was any chance they would soon become boyfriends, well, it was gonna be a darn magical moment. 

The words so far were somewhat simple, but very meaningful to Dean,  _we just met at the beginning of the summer, yet somehow it's like our friendship has gone on for many years, you've become like a brother to sammy, and as for me, well I see you in a different way._

Well it wasn't Shakespeare, but it did come from Dean's heart, and even though he wasn't one for chic-flic moments, he had maybe once fantasized about his first kiss with Cas, just maybe he imagined it being at the park, a nice sunset, the last day of summer, and it's just them two, Dean puts his hands on Cas' hips, pulling him closer, they share a short kiss, their eyes shut, they contemplate the feeling of each others lips, it's magical, and it marks just the beginning of their relationship.

"Oh god, now that I'm thinking it out-loud, it's darn ridiculous." Dean exclaimed to himself. "If it wasn't cause I'm in love, I'd be beating myself."

He headed to Sam's room, only to find it empty, something that was kinda wierd and miraculous, that little dork was supposed to be finishing a marathon of The walking dead, where could he be? He ran into the kitchen, sure enough his dad was eating almost all the left-overs in the fridge.

"Hey dad."

"Yeah sport?"

"Where's Sam, I can't find him anywhere."

"Oh he went with your mother to the mall, you know how he gets about getting back to school."

"Yeah the nerd inside him blossoms and he feels like he'll become popular once he buys new notebooks."

His dad chuckles, "Dean don't be mean to your brother, this is his first year in highschool, he's very excited, he's happy to go to school with you this year, and that Henderson kid."

That was part of what made this whole thing even more exciting, Cas was the same age as Dean, and they were both going to be in sophomores, it was gonna be the best year ever, not only is he captain of the football team, but now he'll have the hottest boyfriend in the entire school, wow, he is really over fantasizing this whole situation, if it doesn't go as planned, it'll all be terrible.

"So Sam won't be back for a while huh?" Dean asked.

"I don't think so, they left only 10 minutes ago, was it urgent?"

"Well, not urgent urgent, I just kinda needed him right now, but no matter, I'll go outside." And with that Dean left to the front yard.

It was one of those perfect summer afternoons, warm weather mixed with an amazing scent of flowers in the air, Dean fell flat on the grass of the yard, it felt so cozy. During the summer he and some friends had gone to the lake nearby and camped there, he decided not to take a tent and instead slept over the grass and under the stars, it was paradise. Right now felt like a perfect moment for a summer nap, but he was slightly interrupted by the sound of something lumping next to him, no, not something, someone...

"Hola." Cas whispered.  **(Hello)**

Dean jumped in shock, when did Cas get here, how hard was he falling asleep?

"Perdón no quise asustarte..." he stopped "I didn't want scare you." He said.

Wow, those three months hanging out with them were sorta paying off, at least now he could try and formulate some sentences. 

"No Cas, you didn't... tu no asustar." Dean said.  **(You're not scary)**

Cas laughed out loud, and for some reason Dean found himself doing the same, he loved these moments, they didn't understand a single fuckin' word the other said, and yet, they could laugh out loud as if they had just had the funniest conversation ever.

"Adoro tu risa, es contagiosa." Castiel said.  **(I adore your laugh, it's contagious)**

"Umm, no entendí." Dean exclaimed, having not understood what Cas said.

Cas didn't respond immediately, and then he simply said, "funny laugh"

"Oh, well thanks, tu tambien."   **(You too)**

Cas smiled and stared at Dean, who obviously began blushing at the stare, he needed to say something or he'd find himself making out with Cas right there, and boy would that be awkward, especially if Dean's dad saw them.

"So um, you want to eat?" Dean asked, using his hands to simulate eating something.

"Comer algo?" Cas responded  **(eat something)**

"Si" 

"Me encantaría!"  **(I'd love to)**

Cas followed Dean inside his house, they spent that afternoon eating pizza, and trying to each other some stuff in each others language, but without Sammy there, it sometimes turned out to be pretty hard, especially when they coudn't mimic what they were trying to reffer to. 

"Handshake." Dean said as he shook Castiel's hand."

" _Hanshek"_ Cas tried.

Dean snorted a bit at the way Cas pronounced things, though he was in no position to do so, he probably sucked at speaking spanish.

"Abrazo." Cas said as he hugged Dean.

"Oh, umm," that caught dean by surprise, "hug" he said as he he embraced Cas once again."

Cas proceeded to kiss his own hand. "Beso."  **(Kiss)**

"Could you repeat that?" Dean asked as he signaled with his hands.

"Beso."

"Bee-so"

"Beso."

"Beh-soo." And as Dean tried pronouncing it, he found himself getting closer and closer towards CAstiel, who seemed to be doing the same, within seconds of practicing the word Kiss, their lips found themselves very close.

"Kiss me." Dean finally said.

 _Slam!_ Goes the front door, and in enters Sam, running joyfully, carrying bags full of stuff. "Dean, look what mom bought for... Hola Castiel, que haces aqui?"  **(Hello Castiel, what are you doing here?)**

"Hola Sam, Dean me esta enseñando ingles y yo le enseño un poco de español." Cas replied.  **(Hi Sam, Dean was teaching me english and I was teaching him some spanish.)**

"Eso es genial, es buen estudiante?"  **(That's great, is he a good student?)**

"Mas o menos."  **(Kinda)**

"Hey you two, I may not know spanish, but I understood that... los entendí!"  **(I understood you!)**

Cas and Sam began laughing out-loud, Dean felt a bit ashamed, and now he felt bad, what if he sucked at speaking spanish? Would this ruin everything he was planning? What if in the end, Cas made fun of him for declaring his love? It was all hitting him all of a sudden.

"Bueno, Dean, Sam, me tengo que ir, mi familia me estará esperando."  **(Well, Dean, Sam, I have to go, my family might be waiting for me)**

"Oh claro, te acompaño a la puerta." Sam said.  **(Oh sure, I'll acompany you to the door)**

Cas got up and hugged Dean, "Hug." he said, he proceeded to do the same with Sam, and then left. 

Sam came back and without saying anything, Dean knew what he wanted to say.

"I taught him the word hug, and he taught me it's abrazo in spanish."

"Any other words your teaching each other like, kissing, touching, loving?"

"What?! No dude, we were just talking bout normal things, don't be so gross."

Sam rolled his eyes, he began leaving the kitchen.

Dean was eager to stop him roght away, but again, he thought about how he sucks at spanish, what if this a bad idea? He began atking deep breaths, it may be a bad idea, but it's all he's got. He caught with Sammy and nervously talked to him.

"Listen man, I need to ask a favor."

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Dean didn´t say a word, he stood quiet, Sam was looking at him in a funny way, he didn´t speak either. The tension was getting worse, and Dean felt like he could faint at any moment, he knew Sam wasn't going to make fun of him, he is a good brother and not a jerk, still that didn't make this any less embarassing.

"Ok, Sammy, I need a huge favor..." Dean began, "I need you to help me say something in spanish."

"That's it, that's what's making you all nervous? That's isn't something to be ashamed of Dean, I am amazing after all." He smirked.

"Yeah but, I don't wanna learn just anything, I want you to help me confess my...." he stopped

"Your what?"

"My crush, on Cas..."

Sam eyes grew wide, he jumped up and down, and Dean was so frightened by his dorky brother's reaction, it was terrifying.

"I knew it! I knew it since the day we met him! You're in love Dean winchester, you're in love!!!"

"Shh keep it down, do you want mom and dad to hear you?" Dean tried calming Sam down, but he was so excited.

"I'm sorry, it's just, this is so awesome! Finally, not only do you decide to like someone who is actually interesting, you finally admitted your homosexuality!!"

"HOLD UP, WHAT? Sam, I am not gay, okay? Cas is simply different."

Sam gave him a slight smerk, "You sure, cause last time I checked, you're both guys, that's pretty gay to me."

"Shut up, will you help me or not?"

"Hmmm, okay, but, you need to admit that you're gay for Cas, cause he's a dude."

"Wait, I'm not gonna..." he sighed, "Fine, I'm gay for Cas, cause he's a dude."

Sam jumped in excitement. "This is gonna be so much fun!"

"Oh dear lord, what have I done?!" Dean exclaimed outloud.

"Has admitido tu amor por Cas!" Sam cheered.  **(You've admitted your love for Cas!)** "I'm saying it spanish cause mom and dad don't understand it."

"Fine, well don't let anyone else know, ok?"

"You have my word."

"Ok, so when do we start?" "We start tomorrow morning, because tonight, I'm gonna watch mexican soap operas so we can write down something truly heartfelt and dramtic for your confession!"

"Wait what, I don't want that..."

But before he could finish, Sam had already ran off to his room. Oh boy, what had he got himself into?

 

The next morning seemed normal, Dean woke up as if nothing was wrong, it didn't hit him until he saw Sam on the kitchen table, writing all sorts of stuff in on a white board he had in his room. This day was gonna be both entertaining and exhausting.

"Buenos días, dormilón. Bienvenido a español 101, soy tu profesor, Samuel Winchester."  **(Good morning, sleepyhead. Welcome to Spanish 101, I'm your professor, Sam WInchester.)**

"Yeah, this is exactly what nightmares are made of, summerschool, taught by my little brother..."

"Wrong, you're suppose to say ' _Buenos días profesor' ,_ go ahead try it."  **(Good morning professor.)**

"Bue-nows dee-ass, professor?"

"Ok, close enough, sit big brother." Dean did as told, and Sam continued with his lecture, "ok, so we have less than a week before school starts again, and by then, you have to admit your love to subject C, but this won't be any type of normal confession it shall be done in subject C's origin language which is spanish plus..."

"Yeah, hey Captain obvious, can you speed it up, I kinda know all of this, let's get to the _me speak spanish_ part." Dean interrupetd.

Sam sighed, "Fine _señor_ _yo quiero hablar_ _español_ , we'll go directly to the hard part, think you can learn a long confession in like three days?"  **(Mr. I wanna speak spanish)**

"Wait, three days? Is it even possible for me to learn spanish and not suck at it in that time?" Dean asked.

"Well, I'm gonna do my best teaching you, and I'll be hoping that darn head of yours can comprehend it all."

"Well alright."

"Fine, so I was up till two in the morning, watching the most dramatic scenes in mexican soap operas, and if there is one thing all of those shows have, it's the excessive & unnecessary drama, which is perfect for your confession."

"Ok, just don't take the exaggeration to an extreme level, ok?"

Sam smiled, he threw himself onto the floor and on one knee, Dean knew things were about to get ridiculous, and then Sam began, with what seemd like the most ridiculous accent and the most dramatic scenary, he proceeded to give his confession.

" _Castiel, he venido a decirte toda la verdad sobre lo que siento por ti, pues el día de hoy me atrevo a confesar que te amo, mi corazón arde con la pasión de mil soles, logras que mi vida tenga un sentido que nadie habría logrado jamas, no hay otra forma de expresarlo, eres mi todo Castiel Henderson, y por eso el día de hoy te pido inclinado en una rodilla, que aceptes ser mi novio, y talvez en algún futuro, el padre de nuestros hijos adoptados..."_ Sam got off his knees, " and after that he says yes, you both cry and with in five years, you're married and expecting you're first adopted kid."

Dean's expression was full of confusion, he wasn't even remotely certain of what had just happened, but it was an exaggeration and really pointless.

"Quick question, could you tranlaste all that nonsense for me?"

"Certainly, I said' he coffs... "Castiel, I have come to tell you the truth about my feelings for you, today I dare confess that I love you, my heart burns with the passion of a thousand suns, you make my life have sense which is something no one has achieved, there's no other way of saying it, you're my everything Castiel Henderson, and for that today I ask you, bending on one knee, that you become my boyfriend, and maybe in a nearby future, the father of our adopted kids _..._ so, what you think Dean?"

Dean couldn't even take in what was happening, his brother was nuts, probably a maniac. "Yeah, listen little bro, maybe we can forget the whole soap operas, cause that was the most ridiculous thing I have ever seen in my entire life, and I've seen uncle bobby in trousers, so let's go in a different direction, shall we?"

Sam frowned, he had worked on that inspiring confession all morning, "Fine, but it's not gonna be as amazing as with my words, guess I'll have to save that for when I have a mexican girlfriend."

"Sure buddy, whatever you say."

"So, do you have any ideas as to what you want to tell him?'

"Well I kinda do..."

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry if there are many spelling errors, I don't have anyone helping me with the spelling, sorry :D

The day was freaking long, Dean felt so much frustration, on one side, he couldn't even pronounce properly, on the other hand, he sucked at thinking of things he could tell Cas, he knows how he feels, he just doesn't know how to begin expressing it. It may be easy to imagine sentences and complete paragraphs of what you wish you could say, but to try and go and just say it, that's another story.

"Mi Cas, amigo genial?" he tried  **(My Cas, cool friend?)**

"I seriously hope Cas has an even greater love for you, because anyone else would just punch you in the face for those types of comments." Sam said.

"Shut up, I'm trying the best I can, it's just hard ok?"

"It's just spanish, Dean, it's hard, but it's not _that hard."_

"No, I mean all of this, liking Cas, wanting to tell him, you don't know what's it like to..."

"Fall in love? Are you forgetting about Jess?"

"That's different."

"How?"

"Easy, you're a guy and a she's a girl, you can openly express your love to each other, but me? I'm a guy, and suddenly I have a crush on another guy. It's already hard enough knowing people might judge me for it, but to know that maybe he doesn't feel the same, it would end me." 

"Dean, I didn't think you felt that way, you're always so open with me and our friends, I never thought you might've felt scared." 

Sam hugged his brother, they embraced each other, Sam was determined to help him, though he was certain it wasn't going to be that hard, Cas was also head over heeels for Dean, Sam had noticed, after all he did have functioning eyes. 

"Alright, pretty boy, we have to work twice as hard now, plus we have to prepare how it's gonna go down." Sam said.

"Wait, how it's gonna go down?"

"Well yeah, you have to make it romantic or at least interesting."

Dean had already thought of that, he had fantasized about telling him at the park, but now it sounded more cheesy than before, still, the park was very significant to them. It _was_  where Dean and Cas hung out for the very first time, sure Sam was there, but it was Dean who taught Cas how to skip rocks on the lake, and how to properly smoke a joint at one in the morning while they stayed laid watching the park. Dean won't forget that anytime soon.

 

It had been two days since Cas had arrived to their neighbourhood, and Dean wanted to take Cas to the park, he wanted to see if he was any good at skateboarding, or if he sucked, Dean would be really glad to have to teach him.

They knocked on his door, eager to invite their new neighbour and future friend to hang with them.

Cas answered the door, his eyes lit the moment he saw Sam and Dean, "Qué sorpresa! Qué hacen aquí?" he asked excited.  **(What a surprise! What are you doing here?)**

"Hola Cas, venimos a invitarte formalmente a ir a patinar con nosotros." Sam exclaimed.  **(Hi Cas, we came to formally invite you to skate with us.)**

"Wow, suena genial pero no se si mi familia me de permiso." Cas responded.  **(Wow, that sounds great but I don't know if my family will let me.)**

 "What did he say?" Dean asked sam.

"He says he's not sure if he can come with us, his parents may not let him."

"Oh no, we'll have none of that crap, buddy you are coming with us and that is that, you hear me?" There was a moment of silence, "Sammy, translate that, I don't think he got it."

"Mi hermano dice, que no aceptaremos no por respuesta." Sam said  **(My brother says, we will not take no for an answer.)**

Cas didn't say anything, he just smiled, "Muy bien, dejen le hablo a mi padre." And with that, he went inside.  **(Alright, let me tell my father.)**

"He's gonna tell his dad."

"Cool"

Just seconds later Cas came out almost flying from the door, he was excited. "Me dijo que si, pero que no llegue nada tarde."  **(He said yes, but I can't come home late.)**

"No habrá problemas por eso, right Dean, we'll bring him back early."  **(that won't be a problem)**

Dean smirked, "Yeah sure sure, super early."

They ran across the street headed towards the park, both Sam and Dean carried their skateboards in their hands, it would've not been cool to be using them while Cas didn't have one. On the way Sam kept on talking with Cas and tried translating everything to Dean.

Dean wouldn't admit it, but he was kinda jealous that Sam and Cas could easily communicate while he had to wait for the translation in order to understand what was going on. By the time they arrived at the park, all Dean could think about was how jealous he was of his little brother for mastering spanish, but he had his own talents so he wouldn't get down that easily.

"And we're here, Sammy tell Cas that he is now on sacred territory, and that he should feel honored." Dean ordered Sam.

Sam just rolled his eyes and began translating, Cas' eyes opened wide and he nodded intensively to the news.

"Estoy honrado de estar en presencia de este marvillosos lugar."  **(I'm honored to be in the prescence of this marvelous place.)**

Sam simply smiled, and though he didn't translate, Dean was certain that he was somehow mocking Dean's words, yep, he definately liked Cas.

"Alright, tell me Cas, have you ever been on a skateboard?"

"El pregunta si te has subido a una patineta." Sam translated.  **(He asks if you've been on a skateboard before.)**

"Muy pocas veces, siempre termino cayéndome."  **(Very few times, I always end up falling.)**

"He says he always falls." Sam said.

"Well, Castiel Henderson, today is your lucky day, I'm feeling kind of generous,  _yo enseñarte._ "  **(I teach you)**

Cas' eyes lit up, and Dean's evil smirk appeared, this was gonna be fun.

Two hours later and it was not as fun as it was intended to, Cas had fallen in everyway possible, and the skateboard had ended up floating in the lake, four times! Still Dean couldn't help but get a good laugh out of it, and Cas was really trying his best, so that was good.

Before they knew it, the afternoon had completely gone by, it was getting late, and suddenly Cas began to worry.

"Estás bien, Cas?" Sam asked  **(Are you okay, CAS?)**

"Es que ya es tarde, y mis padres han de estar preocupados, o enojado."  **(It's already late, and my parents might be worried, or mad)**

"Dude, we better take him back home, his parents might begin to worry." Sam said to Dean.

Dean wasn't really paying attention to sam, he was enjoying himself, and he didn't want Cas to miss out on what he had planned. "Sammy I want you to shut up, and translate everything I say to Cas. Listen buddy, I know you're scared, but this is what being a teenager in the U.S is all about, it's about breaking the rules every now and then, and enjoying your teen years while they last, so let`s do that, and let's enjoy, what do ya say?"

Sam gave Dean a smug look, "Seriously, it's his first week and you already wanna get him in trouble?"

"Just translate, everything'll be alright."

Sam sighed and began telling Cas what Dean had said, his facial expression didn't change much, he was probably still worried. Cas didn't say anything, he seemed to be analyzing it, maybe Dean's words had gotten to him. Eventually he just nodded, "okay."

"Perfect, let's keep on skating." Dean said.

And so that was that, Dean kept on teaching Cas how to do a chinese nollie, and by the tenth time he had fallen, he was getting the hang of it. Cas was starting to lighten up more, and he no longer seemed worried. This gave Dean the confidence to go ahead and like every bad influence ever, offer his little brother and new neighbour a joint.

"Dean, where did you get that?" Sam asked, outraged.

"I know a guy."

"Espera, tu hermano consume marihuana? Eso no es ilegal?" Cas asked, once again being worried.  **(Wait, your brother consumes marihuana? Isn't that illegal?)**

"Bueno  uum, si no te atrapan no es ilegal, hehe" Sam tried joking, but it wasn't helping.  **(Well umm, if you don't get caught then it isn't illegal, hehe)**

Dean had already begun lighting the joint, since it was already past ten, the park was basically empty. He smoked a bit and passed it on to Sam.

"Dude, I'm not trying that stuff, it's unhealthy and bad for you."

Dean shrugged, and passed it on to Cas. "Umm, no se nunca he probado una de esas sustancias en mi vida."  **(I don't know I've never tried any of these substances in my life)**

"C'mon buddy, just try it."

Cas took a deep breath and tried to calm down, after that he inhaled the marihuana, letting himslef go at it, Dean was clapping happily and Sam just looked disgusted.

"Como te sientes?" Sam asked.  **(How do you feel)**

"Me siento bien, no se siente muy fuerte."  **(I feel good, it's not that strong.)**

And when that joint was finished, Cas and Dean decided they wanted to play on the jungle gym, Sam knew this would be bad idea, but he tagged along, making sure they were alright. 

It turned out to be very fun, they chased each other around the park, up and down he slides, across the monkey bars, flying on the swings, it doesn't get any better then that, summer nights are made to be rmembered.

The effects of the joint were starting to affect Cas, he was certain the color on the slide changed progressively as he moved from side to side, Dean couldn't help but laugh, and Sam giggled a bit, but he knew it was wrong and that Cas probably needed to lay down.

Dean helped him, the three of them then fell flat on their back on the grass, Cas started to talk about a strange mexican legend that involved a snake with feathers, or that's what Sam was translating to Dean, it sounded amazing, Cas was telling things with such detail, something about this feathered snake drinking so much of this strange liquor that he felt unworthy of being a god, and how he made things right.

"Quetzalcaotl es recordado como un gobernante ejemplar, se dice que gracias a él, nuestros ancestros lograron forjar el calendario, y descubrieron como fundir los metales..." 

**(Quetzalcoatl is remembered as a great ruler, it is said that thanks to him, our ancestors were able to create the calender, and they discovered how to melt metals...)**

Both the brothers were impressed with the story, Sam really wanted to learn more about mexican culture, Dean wanted to hear more stories, but just like that, their thoughts were interrupted, Dean's phone was ringing furiously, at that moment Sam checked his own phone, it was already one in the morning, they were in so much trouble.

Dean handed the phone to Cas, his father was on the other line, ha had gone to the winchester's house because he and his wife were worried sick, they didn't hear exactly what Cas' father was saying, but they could hear screaming.

"Tenemos que irnos ya!" Cas said, pure fear in his face.  **(We have to go now)**

The three boys ran furiously through the park and up the streets, Dean found the rush to be exciting, but he could tell both Sam ad Cas were worried as hell, he felt partially responsible, but not too much.

They finally arrived at Cas' home, his dad was already outside, he didn't have an angry facial expression, he was actually worried, CAs simply lowered his head in embarrassment.

Before Cas or his dad could say anything, Dean spoke out.

"Sir, I'm truly sorry, Cas is out this late because of me, I told him that he had to have a truly american experience, and well time got out of hand."

Mr. Henderson said nothing, he stood there looking at the three boys, eventually he just sighed and he looked at Sam and Dean. "Listen, I know you were just trying to be friendly, but it wouldn't have killed you to send me a message or let Cas call me, he has my number memorized, we were worried sick."

"We're really sorry." Sam said.

"Well, no harm was done, just don't let it happen again." Mr Henderson said.

"The boys won't go without a punishment though, Mr Henderson, don't you need help fixing up your house." Mrs. Winchester said.

"As a matter of fact I do, a couple of young hands would come in handy."

"Well I'm certain the boys won't mind helping you out all day tomorrow, right boys?"

"Yes ma'am." Both the boys said.

And just like that, everyone headed into their homes, Sam and Dean said goodnight to Cas and his father and then went inside, where surely their mother would still give them another punishment. 

 

Sam interrupted Dean's daydreaming, "Dude, if you keep zoning out, there is no way youre gonna learn anything." 

"Sorry Man, I was just thinking about the first time we took Cas to the park, you know the skating, the story of the feathered snake, how we got him in trouble," he chuckles, "man, I'll tell ya that was one of the best nights of my life, I don't remember if I was more mesmerized by Cas' story or by his voice."

"Wait, repeat that last part."

"What?"

"What you just said about his story and his voice."

"I don't know if I was more mesmerized by the story or his voice?"

Sam proceed to write the same thing but in spanish, " _No sé si estaba más hipnotizado por tu historia o por tu voz_. That's it Dean, that's it! We're gonna relive your best memories with Cas, and depending on what you remember the most out of those memories, we'll write down what you'll say."

"What? Dude that's crazy... but it might just work. Let's do it!"

"Great, what the next thing you rememeber."

"When we went to his house to help his dad move in."

"Alright, let's get started..."


	5. Chapter 5

A morning after what happened, Dean and Sam found themselves at the front of the Henderson house, Dean still felt a bit guilty about what had happened the night before, he may have taken things a bit too far, but he was doing it with really good intentions. He honestly wanted Cas to have fun, to live the american dream, that's what it's all about, but things don't ever go as planned.

"You think his dad'll nuke us once we're inside?" Dean asked Sam.

"Well, we did almost give him and his wife a heart attack, plus, they probably think you're turning their son into a juvenile criminal."

"Yeah, today's gonna be a tuffy..."

Dean decided not to hesitate anymore, he knocked, Cas answered the door, his eyes lightened up when he saw Dean.

"Hello!" he paused, "I sorry for last night."

"Wow, buddy, that was pretty good, and no worries, it was my fault not yours."

"Dean dice que no te preocupes, no fue tu culpa." Sam said.  **(Dean said, don't worry, it wasn't your fault.)**

Cas indicated them to pass, his father was already in the living room moving some boxes.

"Good morning guys," he siad, "I sure hope you're full of energy, cause today is gonna be a busy day."

"Yayyy" Sam and Dean said sarcastically

 "You guys can start with the boxes from the guest room, Cas, llévalos al cuarto de huéspedes." his dad indicated.  **(take them to the guest room)**

"ok, c'mon." Cas said to the winchesters.

They followed him throughout the house, it was as big as theirs, only completely white, it could use a little bit more color, but overall it was a very nice house, all the houses in the neighbourhood were great, but this was the only one with a pool. 

"This house is way too white." Dean said outloud.

"Dean, shut up!" Sam said.

"What did I say? It's the truth Sammy."

Sam just shrugged and began talking to Cas. 

"Sí que tienen muchas cosas aquí, todo esto es suyo?" Sam asked as he inspected the boxes.  **(You sure do have a lot of things here, is all this yours?)**

"Muchas de esas cosas son de cuando mis padres eran jóvenes, mi papá estaba obsesionado con Bruce Springsteen, aún tiene sus discos de vinilo y son su más preciado tesoro.."  **(A lot of thiose things are from when my parents were younger, my dad was obsessed with Bruce Springsteen, he still has his vinyl records and they{re his most precious treasure...)**

Dean stood up quickly from his place, he may not understand Cas that much, but it was clear the kid had just mentioned The Boss, Mr. Springsteen, and Dean was an all time fan of anything Springsteen related.

"Due, what did you just say about your dad and Bruce Springsteen?" 

"He said his dad is an all time Bruce Fan, and that he has his all his records."

"Ok, first of all, you either call him by his full name or by his nickname, but you don't refer to Mr. Springsteen as just Bruce, alright Sammy? Second of all, ask him where those records are, I _have_ to see them!"

"Dean, don't do anything dumb!"

"Hush, ask him where the records are, Sammy!"

Sam just huffed, he turned to Cas, "Dean quiere saber dónde están los discos de Bruce Springsteen que tiene tu papá"  **(Dean wants to know where your dad's Bruce Springsteen records are.)**

Cas pointed to the boxes at the end of the guest room, "Están ahí, pero por favor tengan mucho cuidado, mi papá protege esos discos con su vida, no me gustaría que algo les pasara."  **(They're over there,but please be very careful, my dad protects those records with his life, I wouldn't want anything happening to them.)**

"Cas says you better not ruin touch them or he will drop kick you..." Sam warned.

Dean just gave them both a smug look as he headed for the boxes, he found himself in shock as he saw the contents of  that box, every album Bruce Springsteen had ever put out was in that carton box, there were also posters, and a mug, oh dear lord.

Dean pretended to wipe a tear from his face, "This is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life..."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Dean, leave those records alone, Cas' dad will get really mad if you break anything."

"Oh c'mon, Sammy, this right here is a national treasure, plus, if we're gonna clean this place up, we might as well do it with some good music, don't you think so, Cas?  _E_ scuchamos música?"  **(Should we listen to music?)**

"Aamm, pues estaría bien, pero no tengo para producir los disco de vinilo, el toca discos aun no ha sido desempacado..."  **(Um, well that'd be great, but I don't have anything we can play the vinyl discs on, the record player is still unpacked)**

"Translation Sammy?"

"He says that the record player isn't unpacked, so it's a no go."

Dean frowned for a moment, he went back to the box, suddenly he was all gins agian, he took out a CD which included a recent collection of Bruce springsteens hits, "Got a CD player?" he asked.

Five minutes later, and Born to Run was playing loudly in the guest room, Dean mimicked the words perfectly, as he played air guitar like a pro,  _"Beyond the palace hemi-powered drones scream down the boulevard, the girls comb their hair in rearview mirrors..."_ Sam and Cas just laughed and began dancing around, they both knew the lyrics perfectly. 

Within minutes, they were opening boxes and moving things around while jamming to every song that played, at this rate, they would be done in no time, it was becoiming an esasy job. Then Thunder Road came on, and Dean began singing as loud as possible, he was a modest guy, but the boy had pipes, and if he had the chance of showing that off, well it was certainly going to be during a Springsteen song.

Dean took in a long gasp of air, and sang his lungs out, "TAKE HOLD, THUNDER ROAD!!!!"

"Wow" Was all Castiel said and then they were all silent except for the clapping, it was Mr. Henderson.

Dean stopped singing in order to see Mr. Henderson clapping at him with a proud smile on his face, he suddenly felt so ashamed, he didnt even know how he had gotten on the top of the table, but now he wish he hadn't.

"Dean, you have a wonderful voice." Mr. H said

"um, thanks, I umm, I didn't mean to play your records without permission, it's just I'm also a huge fan of Srpingsteen sir."

Mr H just laughed, "Don't worry about that, and I mean it, you've got a great voice,  _no lo crees Castiel, que Dean tiene buena voz?"_ **(Don't you think so Cas, that Dean has a great voice)**

"Sí, tu voz es genial, me encanta."

Dean didn't need to understand spanish to know that what CAs said was making him blushing as hell, he thought it was a good idea to get down from the table, if only he wasn't so nervous, he would've noticed his shoelace untied.

He was on the ground, more embarrased than he had ever been in his entire life, he didn't know whether to laugh, cry or just faint since he was already on the ground.

"Oh por dios, Dean, dime, estás bien?" Cas yelled.  **(Oh my god, Dean, tell me, are you okay?)**

"Dude, get up." Sam said. 

"Are you okay, boy?" Mr H. asked him

Dean's face was so red, he didn't even know what to do with himself, he wanted to dissapear off the face of the earth, he wished he was never born! Probably a bit of an exageration, but it was justified.

"Let me get the first-aid kit." Mr H said, he left off.

Dean sat up, Sam and Cas were  both by his side.

"crees que esté bien?" Cas asked.  **(Do you think he's okay?)**

"Seguramente sí, pero deberías hacerle revisión por si acaso." Sam smirked, evily.  **(I'm sure he is, but you should do a check-up just in case.)**

Cas put his hand over Dean's forehead, he then proceeded to checking his heartbeat... by putting his head on Dean's chest...

"Woah woah, buddy, I'm okay, that's not necessary!" Dean said as he got up, "Seriously man, I'm fine, Sammy, tell him."

"Dean dice que está bien, que no es necesario que pongas tu cabeza en su pecho."  **(Dean says he is okay, it's not necessary that you put your head on his chest.)**

Now Cas was red as a tomatoe, it was a very awkward silence after that, no one said anything, thank god Cas' dad entered the room again.

"Oh Dean, you're on your feet, that's good. Yous ure you don't feel hurt?"

"No sir. I am fine, but I umm, think me and Sammy should head home, you know, cause it's getting late." More like, you know, cause I just made a fool of my self, and your son is trying to nudge his head against my body. 

"I understand, umm, I feel so bad, I mean, you came here to help and ended up hurting yourself I..."

"No! Don't worry, I mean, I did kinda take your son hostage all afternoon without asking you first, I guess we're even now." Dean chuckled.

"Smooth" Sam said sarcastically. 

"Well, I guess so, but seriously, you guys did an amazing job with this room, I was certain it wouldn't get done, thank you."

"Hey we just did our job."

"Gosh, I really wish I could repay somehow,  _alguna idea para reponerles el esfuerzo, Cas?"_ Mr H, asked.  **(...any ideas on how to repay theri efforts, Cas?)**

"Podrías invitarlos a la fiesta de quince años de la hija de tu amigo, Carlos..."  **(You could invite them to your friend Carlo's daughters' Xv year old party.)**

"Excelente idea! Would you like to accompany us to a party next weekend? My friend, Carlos, is throwing a quinceañera for his daughter." **(Excellent idea)**

"Absolutely, we'd love to go! Right, Dean?" Sam exclaimed.

"Yeah absolutely, it sounds fun."

"Genial, es una cita." Cas, said.  **(Great, it's a date)**

"Apuesto a que si" Sam said with a smirk on his face.  **(I'm sure it is)**

Sam and Dean headed to the door, Mr. H apologized again, and Dean told him it was no big deal, He said goodbye to Cas, although it was obvious neither of them knew what to say after the incident, but a simple see you, was good.

"So, a date with the hendersons, sounds interesting..." Sam began.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh nothing..."

 

Fast forward to the present, and now Dean knows exactly what his little brother was talking about, damn that boy was smart, picking up on those things even before Dean himself knew he liked Cas.

"Anything particular you want to tell him about that day?" Sam asked

"Well I mean, dude, he's such a dork, I just adore how his dorkiness gets in the way of whenever he tries to help others, it's adorable you know? SInce he's moved here I've seen try and be helpful with others but always failing because he messes things up, but his intentions are good, and i love that."

A flash interrupted him, Sam had taken a picture on his phone while Dean was talking.

"Hey man, what gives?"

"Yeah, this is gonna be for when you get married and I, as best man, embarrass the hell out of you and Cas, although you both will probably be crying like little girls, so you embarrassing you won't be hard.

"Dude give that back!"

"No way! You should see the expression on your face!"

Dean began chasing Sam throughout the house trying to get him to erase that picture, at this rate they were gonna be done by the time they graduated highschool.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!  
> p.s. check out my original supernatural rap :D https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6JqXPa44Iuc&t=1s


End file.
